Guardian
by Ms.Disconnect
Summary: "Rukia, I would never run. I would never leave you behind. It wouldn't cross my mind because you are the only one worth protecting..." -Ichigo Rukia was able to escape the life of a Princess for quite awhile. Her normal life gets taken from her, however, and she is left with anger, revenge and a tall orange haired asshole she would never thought she'd end up falling in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Guardian**

* * *

Byakuya lifted his eyes towards the clock on the wall across from his desk. The only sound in the room was the silent ticking it created as the hand moved to each second. His eyes then landed on two tall men in front of him. They were intimidating men. Their faces were unreadable, their body language reading patient as ever. One of them, Renji to be exact, stood just as tall as the other. His hair was a deep red, spiked in different directions.

His eyes were set on Byakuya, awaiting his orders as he stood up straight, his hands together in front of him. The other, Grimmjow, was standing just the same. His spiked blue hair was much shorter than Renji's. Grimmjow looked a lot more relaxed, his bright blue eyes wandering around Byakuya's office. He wasn't new, of course. He was just not patient enough to wait for his boss's mouth to finally open. "The car is waiting outside as I asked, correct?" Byakuya asked in a low voice.

"Yes, sir." Renji confirmed, nodding his head. "You have the area searched and secure, correct?" Byakuya expected them to listen precisely. He had very few men that were able to be a step ahead of him- very few. "Yes, sir." Renji said once again. "It is time, then. I want her back here, safe and unharmed. You know the punishment if you fail." That last line always sent shivers down Grimmjow's spine. They both bowed to Byakuya and took their leave.

Their shoes clicked against the marble floor as they made their way out of his office and to the elevator. Grimmjow shivered again, "He still gives me the creeps." Renji laughed softly next to him. "Still not used to it, huh? Well, that either means your balls never dropped or you're hiding something." Renji grinned next to him as they both go into the elevator, his large finger pressing against the "L" button. Grimmjow laughed and slapped Renji on the back, "Renji, Renji, Renji. You're too funny, man." He said sarcastically as they both walked into the lobby. Grimmjow looked to his right and saw a woman standing behind a large desk.

He smirked and winked at her, making her giggle. Renji's face turned towards the woman, greeting her politely. "Orihime." The woman giggled again, "Boys." She greeted them back. They made it outside, walking to the vehicle Byakuya had provided for them. "I'm serious, man. I think she has a thing for me." Grimmjow said, still smirking. Renji shook his head and sighed, climbing into the car next to him.

"We all know who she has a _thing_ for. You're just some eye candy. Don't get your hopes up." The door shut after them and their ride began to take off slowly, turning towards the gates and stopping for them to open clear. Renji looked out his window, wondering how his mission would go. "Who is this chick anyways? Why do I need to give a single fuck about her?" Grimmjow asked with a bit of an attitude. Renji sighed once again, "Grimmjow, did you not listen? She's his sister. I've never seen her before but apparently she looks a lot like Hisana." Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, looking to his side at Renji.

"Well, well, well… looks like _we_ have some _eye candy _now." Renji rolled his eyes and stared at the road. "She isn't to be messed with. Byakuya made it nice and clear that she's hard to control. So be on your best guard and don't you think about flinching if she decides to hit you." Grimmjow was known to have a small fuse. He would give into anything that would irritate him even in the slightest bit. "You see _this face_?"

Renji turned to look at Grimmjow, seeing him give his "signature" grin, "Nobody can resist _this face_." Renji was just about ready to smack _that face_. "You'll see." Grimmjow stretched his arms out and folded them neatly behind his head, "She'll come around." Renji took one more look at him and decided to forget about Grimmjow's cocky speech. He sat back and shut his eyes, the ride there was about an hour away and he always liked being able to catch a few Z's when the big boss wasn't watching. He just hoped his little nap gave him just enough energy to handle this little ball of fire.

* * *

Rukia's hand held onto a smaller version of hers, her other gripping her strap connected to her school bag that bumped against her body with every step she took. A small girl was clinging onto her, asking her so many questions at once. Rukia didn't mind, her lips formed into a wide smile the entire time the small girl spoke. "What is college like? Do you have your own dorm room? Do you have to share it with someone? That would make me so uncomfortable! Unless it was Karin. But even she is hard to deal with!" They both heard a "Hey!" next to them, giggling at the sound of it.

"I've told you before, you silly little girl. College is hard work. But if you work as hard as you can, you can do anything. And yes, I _did _share a dorm with my best friend, Momo. You girls have met her before." Yuzu suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah! She's that bouncy girl that's always so happy! I like her!" Rukia smiled and continued walking with them both. "I'm sorry, Rukia! I'm just so nervous! I just have one more semester of high school and Karin and I will be off to college!"

Yuzu gripped onto Rukia harder as her words spurted out with much desperation. "You won't survive long if you keep acting like a child, Yuzu." Karin said, receiving a glare from Yuzu. Rukia's eyes were set on the high school ahead of them. A couple of kids passed by them, their backpacks bouncing up and down as they hurried towards the entrance. "Yuzu, there isn't anything to be afraid of. Just take it as a new experience. Kind of like when you first entered High School- except college is a little different. The majority of the people are focused on their work because of the fact that they have to actually _pay_ for their classes. You'll do fine, don't worry."

Yuzu frowned and nodded her small head, still a little worried about the whole situation. "I just wish my brother was here to tell me that as well…" She frowned a little more. Rukia rubbed her back as they stopped in front of the school. Rukia had never met their brother. They spoke of him often but apparently the last time they saw him was a couple of years back when Rukia was visiting her brother. Yuzu and Karin both hugged Rukia goodbye and ran off to their own classes, parting way as well. Rukia smiled to herself and decided to take leave.

Rukia loved the town that she decided to pursue her education in. As she walked, she was greeted kindly by so many people. Everyone was always so kind and didn't hesitate to throw you a smile, wave, or even open the door for you. Karakura had expanded over the years to Rukia's luck. They added multiple colleges, parks, grocery stores and more. They kept the feel of a town still, of course. That was the very reason Rukia decided to ascend here. It was her last semester there and after that, she would be finished.

She could finally venture out into the world. Her school was flooded with people when she entered her destination. People were in such a hurry, a lot of them talking to themselves, talking on the phone, the pitter patter of feet quickly hurrying themselves throughout the building. Rukia took a deep breath, taking it all in. This would be the rest of her life. She loved every moment of it and usually didn't take the chaos for granted.

She was 110% serious about school and intended to graduate as well as be the Valedictorian It was a pretty high standard and a very high goal, but Rukia pushed herself to the fullest and succeeded. Her small frame entered her first class, moving her short legs over to her seat. She sat down and took her things out, ready to do her best just like she would for the rest of the day.

"Yes, I'm calling for Rukia Kuchiki. I need her pulled out of her current class for an emergency. Please send her to the office immediately." Renji spoke flatly, not giving them any options but the one he just laid out for them. He hung up the phone before the woman could answer and sat back again, shoving his phone into his right pant pocket. He looks out Grimmjow's window, their vehicle right outside the office. "Get ready, Grimmjow. She might be a bit of a wiggle worm." Grimmjow nodded and got out of the car with Renji.

Rukia's teacher was on the phone, making her a little irritated. She wanted him to continue his last speech instead of spending his precious time wasting hers. She felt a shiver run up her spine when her teacher looked straight at her, still speaking on the phone. '_What the hell? Is he a mind reader?_' The teacher nodded and hung up his phone, beckoning Rukia to come up to him. She was nervous as all hell, wondering what she did wrong. "Yes, sir?" She asked as sweet as she could. "Rukia, they want you in the office. Pack up your things, it's an emergency." Rukia's face went to innocent to confusion in such a small time frame. She nodded slowly and walked to her seat to grab her things. She could feel many pairs of eyes on the back of her head as she left.

She could feel every beat her heart made, the pounding becoming completely unbearable. Her tiny feet quickly made their way to the front of the office. '_God dammit, it's my last day of school and the least people could do would let me actually finish before bothering me._' She could see two odd looking men dressed in suits through the glass window on the door. '_What the hell is going on?_' She opened the door, walking in with a suspicious look on her face.

She eyed the two men standing there in front of the desk. She opened her mouth to ask the woman what was going on but she just pointed towards them. Renji took a step forward and greeted her, "Rukia, my name is Renji Abari. This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. May we speak to you outside?" Rukia nodded slowly and walked out with them. He turned to her, standing in front of her but still leaving a comfortable distance between them.

"I know this is all sudden and out of the blue. I apologize if I offend you or frighten you with what I'm about to say. I am one of the many bodyguards that your brother has. I am here by command to take you to him for safety purposes. If you have any questions at all, they can be answered by your brother once we arrive at the castle." Rukia started to fill with anger, "And what does he expect me to do? Play dress up and stay locked up as a prisoner? No! I refuse to do that! That is abuse! Do you hear me? Abuse! I am not leaving; I have things to take care of he-oof!"

Renji couldn't take no for an answer. He threw her over his shoulder in one swift move, receiving multiple punches against his back, some hair tugging as well which really hurt him. "You stupid exploded packet of ketchup, let me go! Do you know who I am—do you know who I'm going to be?! A Queen! I can get your ass in jail! I don't care that you're a body guard!" Grimmjow, who was walking behind the two, had a huge grin across his face. He was enjoying the scene in front of him. Especially because of the fact that Renji was getting his ass handed to him by a girl—a very short one at that. Rukia stopped moving and looked at Grimmjow, "What are you looking at, BLUEBERRY?!"

Rukia tried reaching for him, "I'll bust you open!" Grimmjow threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. He pinched her cheek, "I'd love to see you try, Sweetheart." She smacked his hand away, receiving another laugh from him. Renji told Grimmjow to get back on his side of the car so Rukia couldn't wiggle out of the car. He gently put her into the car and tapped on the roof, signaling the driver to go. He swiftly got into his seat next to Rukia. Her arms were crossed, her face filled with annoyance.

"Seat belt, Rukia." Renji told her and she ignored him, still looking straight ahead and making sure he knew she was most definitely giving him the cold shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her to grab her seat belt. Rukia's face felt hot, being able to feel his warm breath on her face as he fiddled with putting her seat belt on her. He bucked her in and returned to his position from before. "Was that so hard?" Rukia rolled her eyes and rudely replied, "Yes." Renji looked at Grimmjow who was clearly looking at her inappropriately.

Renji reached over and smacked the side of his head, "Cut it out, Grimmjow." Grimmjow flinched from the sudden slap. "Byakuya wasn't kidding about her being a bit of a handful." Grimmjow said to Renji. Rukia couldn't believe her ears. She was sandwiched between the two assholes and they acted as if she weren't there. "You're tellin me. I had to do the hard work." Renji replied. Rukia felt her face becoming hot with anger, "I might as well be in a cage or tied up in the back seat! You two need to learn how to gossip properly!" Renji looked at Grimmjow. They both busted out into laughter, receiving a punch to both their sides from Rukia. It felt like a pinch to them, their laughter continuing to ring through her ears.

* * *

Just as they thought, the ride back wasn't very pleasant. At least, it was for the guys. Not so much for Rukia. Most of the time in the car, Rukia was contemplating just why she needed to be in the company of her brother. She thought of so many ways to start the wonderful conversation she was hoping to have with her brother.  
Renji had no choice but to carry Rukia over his shoulder again. Rukia gave in and sighed as he carried her into the castle.

Grimmjow went the opposite way to give the news to Byakuya after winking at Orihime on the way in. Once Rukia started to really look around, she started to wiggle again. "No! There is no way in hell I'm putting one of those god damn dresses again! Once a year is enough for me! Renji, _Renji!_ Put me down!" Renji opened the door to her room and put her down on her bed, "Gladly. Caroline will help you get dressed. Meet us in the conference room when you're ready. I trust you know where that is." Renji left the room and shut the door behind him. Rukia let out a long and loud sigh, her mind still debating on how she should make her entrance.

So, she decided to be dramatic. The two door to the conference room busted open. There was a huge table in the middle of the room and every wall was practically covered with windows. There were 8 men, 4 standing at each side of the table, dressed in the same suits Renji and Grimmjow were wearing. Her brother looked up from the head of the table, "Rukia, welcome back." He greeted her in a cool and calm tone. Rukia had no patience for this man.

She lifted her arm and directed her index finger towards him, a scowl coming from her mouth. "You filthy, selfish sonofabitch! How dare you pull me out of my studies without a single warning?! What kind of welcome is _that_?!" Every man in that room had wide eyes, never hearing someone speak so vulgar towards their boss, much less the King. Byakuya's expression did not change. "It was the only way I could get you here without distractions, you must understand."

Rukia stepped more into the room, "Oh, I understand. But to be fair, I have a good reason for my outburst. I don't _understand_ why you couldn't call me _ahead _of time. And for the 500th time, why _the hell_ do I have to keep playing dress up in this place? The only people here are your staff and your 8 different, idiotic looking, wannabe looking versions of James Bond! Now, let me go home!"

Rukia heard a few quiet snickers and a low and offended "_Hey…!_" Byakuya silence the room, "Rukia, you know I can't contact you electronically. It is a lot more dangerous now even with face to face communication. For your other question, you are a Princess. You are to present yourself correctly." Rukia was already so bottled up with anger. This really took the cake for her. She slipped out of her dress, the sleeves falling down her shoulders.

She wiggled it past her breasts, waist and then hips, stepping out of it completely, only in her bra and panties. She received a few glances from some of the guards. "I am not a _Princess_. I did not ask to be a _Princess_. I refuse to be treated like something I so desirably don't want to be." She threw her corset across the table, landing in front of Byakuya. "Now let me go home before I find my own way out." Byakuya looked over at Ichigo who didn't react to a single thing she had done and said the entire time. Byakuya nodded his head, receiving a quiet "Yes sir." before walking to Rukia. He bent his body in front of Rukia to fling her over his shoulder, receiving a loud scream.

"If you would like to know the situation at hand that is affecting your safety, I suggest you wear the proper attire and cool your temper before coming to me again. Until then." Byakuya gestured a hand out to Ichigo and continued looking down at the papers folded neatly on the table below him. Rukia screamed out her brother's name but Ichigo had already been walking to her room, the conference doors shutting behind them.

* * *

Rukia didn't stop using her fists to try and break Ichigo's back or attempt to kick his head with her feet. She yelled insult after insult, trying to get to him. But of course, nothing worked. Ichigo had lost a bit of his patience, though. He pushed the door open roughly, running out to give them privacy. He slammed the door shut and repeated the action by slamming Rukia's body against the wall they were closest too.

He pinned her arms to the wall and used his legs to pin her legs to the wall as well. His face got real close to hers, his eyes boring into her own. "Listen here, _Princess_—there is some really _shit_ going on right now: Your safety is at high risk. If we didn't get you out even a _minute_ after we did, they would have found you and had done God knows what. So, if I were you, I'd stop complaining and start asking questions."

Rukia felt like a child who didn't get their way. Ichigo snapped her back into reality—nobody could do that, not even Momo. She tried not to listen and reason with herself in her head but by the sound of Ichigo's voice, she knew it was pretty serious. Her body relaxed and her eyes connected with his. Her heart suddenly jumped, feeling weird. His eyes were a light brown with a hint of honey. Her eyes searched his face and she realized how attractive he was.

She had never seen anyone that she was so attracted to. '_Too bad he's a complete asshole. Just because he's drop dead gorgeous doesn't give him a free pass to treat me like dirt. I guess I deserve it, though…_' Rukia let herself sigh and come to her senses completely, "Alright." Ichigo let her down and looked over to an antique cabinet filled with trinkets and porcelain dolls. "Don't worry about the dress. Caroline probably took care of it. And for that, you can save her the trouble of dressing yourself for once." Rukia's mouth opened, "I can dress myself, thank you very much. It's my brother who insists I don't!" Ichigo walked out of her bedroom door but lingered.

"And you always listen to what your brother says?" Rukia was so angry, knowing that now he was just messing with her. He lazily directed a finger at her cabinet of treasures, "I'm sure one of your dolls has a dress you can borrow in the meantime. See you around, midget." She was so angry, she couldn't move. She watched Ichigo leave with a smirk. After a few seconds of forcing her body to move, she ran to her doorway and caught him walking down the call and to the stairs, "Hey _you_! Just because you're a body guard doesn't mean you can boss me around, _Carrot Top_! And you're like… freakishly tall!" Ichigo just lifted a hand and kept walking, making his way down the stairs and out of her vision.

* * *

Rukia was infuriated not only with her brother but-"With that… _thing_! How dare he insult me like that?! Shouldn't he get in trouble? He deserves it!" Caroline was helping Rukia put the dress back on- the one she used for her tantrum, that is. "Oh that young man has always been such a tease. He just likes you, sweetheart. Don't let it get to you; it's his way of welcoming you." Rukia sucked in tight as tightened her corset. "_Welcoming_? He needs to learn a thing or two about _welcoming_ someone- especially a Princess." Caroline wanted to comment but decided not to. She finished with helping Rukia and stepped back, "There we are! Good as new. Now, your brother will be waiting for you in his office." She took her leave and left Rukia alone.

All the guards were gathered in Byakuya's office. He was giving directions and orders to each of them. "Chad, I will need you to guard the outside of my office while I speak with Rukia. Grimmjow and Renji, search the premises. Ishida and Toshiro, you know what I need you to do. And finally, Ikkaku and Kaien, I need you to speak with Rukia's school about her graduation details. You know the punishment if you fail." All the guards took off to their assigned assignments, leaving Ichigo and Byakuya in the room.

"Sir, you didn't give me an assignment?" Byakuya nodded, "Ichigo, I need you here while I speak with her." Ichigo was confused but didn't dare to question Byakuya's orders.

Rukia showed up about 10 minutes later, dressed as she should have been and a little less hot headed. Chad bowed his head to Rukia. She resisted the urge to hug him as tight as possible. Chad was the only guard present whenever Rukia visited her brother. Needless to say, they became very close and he felt like a big brother to her. He opened the door for her, receiving a quiet thank you from her. Both Byakuya and Ichigo stood as she walked in.

She took her seat and Ichigo stayed standing. Rukia glared at Ichigo before turning to her brother. "What's going on? Why am I here?" Rukia asked curiously. "Rukia," Byakuya started, "As you grew up, your sister and I never left anything from you. When Hisana… passed… she asked me to do one thing: give you a normal life, which is the reason for the name change. You are _Rukia Kuchiki_ but in order for your identity to stay a secret, we had to change your last name and send you off to someone else to raise you and keep you safe. And it worked for you, Rukia. You had many years to grow and you have. Unfortunately, they are onto us now. There are people who want to harm you and in return, it will harm me as well."

Rukia was taken back. All these years of growing up without parents, without a sister or any blood relative was what she was used to. When she was sent off to live with Jushiro Ukitake, an old friend of Byakuya's, that was when she finally felt like she had a family. She grew into an amazing and independent woman who had the confidence and will to do whatever she wanted, thanks to Jushiro. And now that would all be taken away from her. She couldn't go back now. That life she lived was in the past. "What do they want with me?" Rukia asked after a moment of thinking.

"The person who wants you is an enemy of mine but also works for me. He does not know that I know what he's up to, which is why we must play this carefully." Ichigo looked at Byakuya with wide eyes. He never thought he'd hear anything like that after working for him for so long. All the guys felt like brothers to him— '_Well, most of them, anyway…_' Byakuya continued, "He wants to claim the throne and declare war on a country we are having some issues with. It is not anything to start a war over and I've made peace with them. However, certain people close to me seem to disagree, given their actions recently."

He looked over at Ichigo for a slight second then looked back at Rukia. "You cannot go back to Karakura. I fully understand that you had a life there, Rukia. The last thing I would want to do would be taking that away from you. I need to do this for your safety." Rukia nodded with agreement, "I have some things I need from you if I'm going to be living here with you, though." Byakuya looked over at her, "Oh, you won't be living here. The culprit is right under our nose. You will be living in a town close by to this castle. I have a home set up for you and it's near everything you will need."

Rukia let out a sigh of relief, throwing her head back. In the mid of that sigh, she stopped and lifted her head slowly. "What's the catch?" This was the first time Rukia had seen him nervous. "You will be living with one of my body guards."

* * *

_And done!_

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of a new story I've been actually writing for awhile. I have been debating whether or not I should share it with all of you._

_If you liked it, please let me know! This is considered a 'Pilot' for me so knowing that people actually like it would be pretty freaking awesome._

_Have a great day everyone! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Guardian**

* * *

Instantly and inwardly, Ichigo started to pray to God that it wouldn't be him. "I knew there was a catch! I don't even know any of these… men! And now you want me to just all of a sudden _bunk_ with them?" Byakuya shifted in his seat, "I need you protected, Rukia. I'm giving you a chance for a normal life. Now, it would be wise for you to get to know each and every one of my guards. You have no choice in the decision of whom I choose because I've already made my decision."

Ichigo's eyes went wide. '_God, if you hear me now, please!_' Rukia sighed and Byakuya continued, "You may be dismissed—except you, Ichigo. Please stay for a moment." Rukia had stood up as soon as he said '_dismissed_' but stopped in her tracks when he heard '_Ichigo_.' She slowly turned around and stared at Ichigo. '_Orange hair… tall… brown eyes… Ichigo…_' she continued to stare and her eyes widened, '_No… it can't be him…_' Ichigo's eyes landed on her.

"What?" he asked her. She shook her head slowly and left the room. '_That was freaking weird…_' Ichigo thought. As soon as his mind was off of Rukia's strange actions, he turned to Byakuya.

Rukia ran to her room and begun packing her things in a small brown suitcase. "It can't be that bad, can it? I'll be safe for sure. I'll just dye my hair or something! Maybe dress differently and get a couple of piercings and tattoo—no, no. That's way too far. I can't dress like that with the career I want." Rukia went on and on, trying to convince herself that leaving would be the best solution.

"It's me, isn't it?" Ichigo asked Byakuya. "I trust that you'll do this job better than anyone else I know. Yes, Ichigo, it is you I choose." Ichigo sighed inwardly. He couldn't show Byakuya any signs of weakness. He already completed that training and didn't want to re-do it again. It was definitely up there on his '_Would never want to do again_' training's list. "She will try and escape tonight. This will be your first test of many before I give her the news."

Ichigo suddenly looked confused. "Why would she want to leave? You gave her a fair way to handle all of this while giving her freedom." Byakuya stood to leave the office. "Rukia isn't the type of woman that would willingly accept the fact that she needs to give up the life she put so much work into. She will try and find a way to get by on her own."

Byakuya stopped at the door. "I do not care what you do to try and stop her. I trust you will not harm her. And I also trust you'll do a good job at scaring her." Byakuya left Ichigo with his thoughts—the first one being '_This woman is absolutely crazy._'

* * *

Rukia was finally finished gathering her things. She was grateful that some of the guards went back to her home not only to figure out her graduation details but they also gathered a lot of her things. She sighed and sat on her temporary bed. She looked out the window; the moon was full and bright. Her eyes lowered and landed on the fence surrounding the entire area. '_That isn't too much of a climb…_' She thought to herself, picturing herself getting over that fence.

She poked her head out her window, her eyes looking left, right, and then left again. There were no guards in sight. She wouldn't let her hope's up too easily, though. She looked down, '_Damn. Of course Byakuya would make me settle up this high_.' She growled and turned towards her bedroom door. After creating a plan in her head, she transferred everything that was in her suitcase, into a backpack. She gripped one of the straps tightly as she threw it over her shoulder.

Her door opened slowly, her hand feeling sweaty against the metal. She peaked out, paranoid that she'd be caught in an instant. Rukia then heard two voices off in the distance, noting to herself that they were probably guards. She stepped out of the room and shut the door quietly. Rukia quickly hid herself behind one of the many marble pillars along the hallway. The voices were getting closer. She checked the stairs and made her way down them, hiding against another pillar.

Rukia sneaked a peak to see where the guards were located. The two of them were heading down the stairs to their living quarters. Rukia had no knowledge of this at the time. All she knew was that she had a clear run through those stairs leading to the outside. She snuck against the beautifully detailed marble floor beneath her. She was swift; her feet making a soft pitter patter noise with each step she took. She finally made it to the front doors and realized they were locked.

Her eyes completely tricked her, '_More like my memory…_' She had completely forgotten there was another room beyond the door she was trying to get through—the actual entrance. It was the one Orihime stood at the front desk. And she was still there, playing a game on her cell phone. '_God damn my brother for always making freaking expansions when I'm gone for an entire year._' Rukia didn't want to deal with anyone at all, not wanting to risk her unknown escape.

She sighed irritably and turned around to look down the hall she saw the body guards go down. Rukia had visited her brother every summer for many, many years and not once did she ever tread down that hallway. She knew every escape option and most of them were guarded with cameras and guards themselves. '_I am an idiot. Of course there has to be at least 5 cameras to the main entrance doors. I guess I'm just so desperate to get out. Maybe that area they went down has an exit…_' Rukia's senses heightened as she snuck into the dark hallway. It definitely wasn't as luxurious as the rest of the castle.

It looked like the hallways at her old college dorm building. Some lights were on and all the doors were closed—except one door. It was at the end of the hallway and it happened to lead outside. Rukia began to tread against the wooden floor leading to the outside as quickly and quietly as she could. '_Yes!_' She yelled in her head victoriously. Rukia realized that she was near the back of the castle. She didn't care and stood in front of the fence in front of her.

"Holy… shit…" Rukia started as her head slowly tilted up. "This is a lot higher than it looked from my window." She quietly said out loud. Rukia jumped up, not even starting off great. Her strength couldn't hold her up—especially her and her backpack. She attempted again and again, jumping, gripping and failing. She even tried throwing her backpack over the fence a few times but always missed horribly. She started feeling weak, it was easily shown.

"Need some help?" The voice startled Rukia and made her jump a bit. It was Ichigo. He was leaning against the fence, his back against it and his arms crossed across his chest. She wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. "Of course I don't. But I wouldn't mind if you shut your hole about this." Ichigo's smirk was still on his face when he moved towards her. He held out his hand for her foot and one for her hoisting up. "I want you out of here as much as you do." Ichigo said quite bluntly.

Rukia was offended. She shoved it out of her mind and decided his opinion didn't matter. She accepted the help and started climbing. Ichigo looked up at her as she struggled to climb. He waited until she was high enough to a point where she'd need his help to get down. "Hey, Asswhipe, would you mind throwing me my backpack once I'm over?" She asked Ichigo rudely.

"Sure, Princess. By the way, I thought I should let you know: the tips of these fences around the entire kingdom are electrified. Glad to be of some help." Ichigo stated walking away as he threw her backpack over the fence when she was almost to the top, walking away afterwards. Rukia's eyes just about shot out of her head. "Ichigo!" He turned around with a smile, "You called?" Rukia grasped onto the fence with her life. "Please. Help. Me."

Ichigo smiled more, coming closer towards her, "I'm sorry, Princess… What was that?" He asked as he put on of his hands to his ear. Rukia growled against the fence. She turned her head and raised her voice, almost screaming, "Help me, _DAMMIT_!" Her hands were sweating as she spoke. "I don't know…" Ichigo started, "I kind of like the view of you from down here." Rukia wanted to punch him so badly. Her hands were slipping with each second.

"Ichigo, I _will_ kill you." Rukia's hands slipped completely, her body falling from the fence and her eyes landing on Ichigo to see if he was ready to catch her. She screamed his name when she realized that they were but he had moved them for a slight second to scare the living shit out of her. He caught her, though, saving her from a head turning splat. "What was that about wanting to kill me?" He asked her with a cocky tone, his grip tight on her still as he held onto her bridal style.

It wasn't for long, though. Rukia wiggled herself out of his arms. She opened her mouth to start yelling at him but he came up real close, his body almost touching hers. His lips were touching her ear lightly as he whispered, "Try escaping again and next time I won't be joking." Rukia looked up when she felt him move away but he was already gone, leaving her in fear.

* * *

"Please, please tell me Ichigo isn't who you chose for my bodyguard." Were the first words that Rukia greeted her brother with. "Good morning to you as well, Rukia. Please, sit. Join me for breakfast." Byakuya extended his arm out towards the delicious food neatly displayed on the dining table in front of them. Rukia did as he asked only because doing so would earn her some answers. "Brother, I am serious. Ichigo isn't a good fit for me." Byakuya dropped a few cubes of sugar into his tea.

"It's come to my attention that you attempted escaping last night." Rukia couldn't believe it. He snitched on her. '_How old is he?_' Rukia breathed in, "H-How did you—I—"Byakuya stopped her, "I asked him to, Rukia. I knew you would attempt an escape." Rukia put her head down, feeling like a child again.

"Your sister wanted you to be able to make your own decisions, live your own life and grow as a person on your own. I'm trying to protect you, not shelter you. I want you live a normal life without expecting anything in return but your obedience." Rukia nodded her head in agreement, still feeling ashamed. Her brother gave her a great chance of continuing her life and she just spit in his face. '_I won't screw up again._' Rukia promised herself.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo. All the bodyguards were on a small lunch break, gathered around their break room while everyone ate and discussed Rukia. Ichigo shook his head and pressed the 'start' button on the microwave. "Nope, I am definitely not joking." Kaien leaned over the table he sat at with Chad and Renji. "Any details on where you'll be staying?" Ichigo's body stiffened. He remembered back when Byakuya said there had been a traitor amongst them.

Ichigo decided to play it cool and lied, "No information yet. I just now I'll be stuck with her." Kaien smirked, making Ichigo suspicious. "This is the time to take a chance, my man. Be smooth with her and reel her on in. All of us want a piece of that. Maybe you could, you know…" Ichigo looked at him like he was insane. "You know… let us see when you do." Ichigo thought Kaien was clearly out of his mind. He was basically asking for a show.

Everyone in the room started getting suspicious about Kaien. Everyone but Grimmjow, that is. It was such an awkward silence that they started talking about something else. Grimmjow got up to grab some coffee from the coffee maker on the counter where Ichigo was leaning against. He stood by him after filling his cup and quietly talked to him. "Don't worry, man. Kaien is only joking. He can be a huge pervert at times."

Ichigo nodded slowly, not really believing that Kaien was fooling around with him. "Him and I do have a small secret, though- nothing too major. Ishida made these neat tiny black cameras. I stole a few once, hooked it to this chick's bra and panties then hooked it to my tablet. Man that was ecstatic…kept me satisfied for weeks." Grimmjow laughed afterwards, Ichigo laughing along nervously. "Uh... be right back." Ichigo was so paranoid at that moment.

He was terrified that his job might be too much for him. He quickly made his way up the stairs towards Rukia's room. His hands and face were sweating, his body shaking a little. He opened Rukia's door, receiving a "Hey, get out!" from Rukia. He shut the door and ignored her outburst. His eyes scanned each inch of her room, is hands desperately looking, searching for any sign of a camera or wires of any sort. "What are you looking for?! Stop touching my things!"

Rukia tried preventing Ichigo from rummaging through her room but her hands were clutching onto her dress she was about to put on, only in her black undergarments. She could tell that he was worried. She gave into defeat after 10 minutes of Ichigo poking around. After that, she was too tired and needed rest. "Ichigo, I am half naked. Now be a damn gentleman and get the hell out of my room!" Ichigo's head popped up from being hovered over her dresser.

He made his way over to her in a few quick and frantic moves. "Rukia, I need you to trust me—please." He grabbed her and looked into her eyes after she nodded. "I need you to remove your bra and hand it to me." Rukia's eyes widened in horror, "You fucking pervert! Why the hell would I do that?!" Ichigo didn't have time for this. "Rukia, I mean it. If you don't do it now, I will force you." Rukia pushed Ichigo away from her. "You bet your ass I won't do it." Ichigo shrugged and grabbed her, holding her arms in front of her with one of his hands as he used his other to unclasp her bra. "What the fucking hell are you doing?"

Ichigo tossed the bra aside after searching it with his fingers and eyes. He covered her mouth with one of his hands, telling her to shut up. His ears had caught two men's voices on their way up her room. "Think she's changing…?" One of them said. "Maybe she's… naked." The other replied. "We could check…" Ichigo's eyes widened. He slowly made his way over to her door. His fingers gripped the lock and he locked it, a small 'click' leading after.

"Damn… locked." One voice whispered. Once he head their footsteps leave along with their shadows, he made his way back to Rukia who had her arms over her chest. He looked at her then looked at her panties. Rukia shook her head, "Oh, no you don't. That is WAY over line, Ichigo, and you _god damn_ well _know_ it!" Ichigo looked at her with apologetic eyes. His hands were on each side of her panties as he pulled them off of her, her screaming loud.

He covered her mouth the second she started, her teeth biting down on his hand. Ichigo didn't flinch, though and he searched them quickly and carefully. He sighed in relief and tossed them to the side. Finally, Ichigo had realized what he had just one and quickly grabbed her undergarments, threw them at her, unlocked the door and left. His face was red as a tomato, leaving Rukia pissed to all hell.

* * *

Ichigo was a stubborn man. He always hated admitting he was wrong. But this time, Ichigo didn't know how to fix things so he didn't have to apologize. But really, he knew exactly what to do because the only way to fix things _was_ to apologize. It was around dinner time, Ichigo decided not to eat. He completely lost his appetite since the situation with Rukia earlier that day. He had no idea how to approach her without getting a slap to the face.

And he had no room to physically prevent her from doing so—that was his problem in the first place. Rukia was almost finished eating dinner with her father. Ichigo had asked Chad to tell Rukia that Ichigo wanted to speak with her at the downstairs balcony. It was the only way he thought he could get his message across since Chad usually guards the outside of the dining room every night. And even though Ichigo could get his message across, he was 90% sure that she wouldn't show up.

And if she did, he had no idea how to start. He attempted everything from writing a poem—several, to getting his guitar and making up some cheesy song. He was so certain that apologizing on the spot wouldn't do anything good for him. Ichigo ran both of his hands through his hair in frustration. He leaned over the balcony and looked at the moon. '_God dammit. I really screwed this one up._' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Do me a favor and jump off." Ichigo was surprised and actually glad Rukia had showed up. He was having such an intense battle in his head that his ears didn't quite catch the small click noises Rukia's heels were making as she made her way over to him. He turned around to face her and she could immediately read the guilt all over his face and through his body language. "I need you to—"Rukia cut him off, "What? Need me to what? Humiliate myself in front of you as you go ahead and take pleasure terrifying me?" Ichigo couldn't speak. He was so ashamed of what he had done.

"You need to understand that I couldn't tell you at the moment." Ichigo was pleading her with his eyes for her to listen. "Tell me what? That I should have known that a castle full of men- strangers- could at any time come into my room and hurt me?" Ichigo walked closer towards her, "Yes, that's exactly it! Do you remember what your brother said the day we were in his office together? I think I know who's undercover. And it may not make sense right now but… I was only trying to help."

Ichigo looked into her eyes; she was trying to fight herself from actually believing him. "I know I did it in the complete wrong way but… I was so worried that those... fucking creeps were trying to keep tabs on you." Rukia tilted her head to the side, "Since when did you actually start caring about me?" Ichigo didn't want her to believe anything she shouldn't. "I don't give a damn about you. I give a damn about my job and doing it right."

Rukia looked at him in disgust, "You are a selfish prick, Ichigo." She turned to leave and turned around after a few steps, "You know what? I hope to God that something happens to me. It'll be satisfying seeing you fall face first." Ichigo clenched his fists in anger and watched her leave, suddenly regretting that he tried protecting her earlier.

* * *

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update! Was moving to a new area and had my hands full._

_Anyways, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Guardian**

* * *

Ichigo couldn't get over what had happened between him and Rukia. It's been a week ever since the incident happened. Whenever Ichigo saw her, she would either glare at him or just completely ignore him. It did bother him still, yes, but that didn't mean Ichigo stopped messing with her. He thought she was a selfish brat who couldn't make up her mind if she wanted to be a Princess or not. It's as if she used it when she needed to; she didn't understand the importance of being a royal.

Ichigo had billions of pranks in his head. Growing up, he was the eldest out of him and his siblings. So, for a while, he was alone. He didn't do too well in school; he got picked on and trampled over by bullies. It was when his mother died where it really kicked him in the ass: he needed to learn how to defend himself. He couldn't run to his mother anymore whenever someone would humiliate or hurt him. Ichigo started becoming angry and depressed.

He took his anger out on other people, tricked them, hurt them, etc. He had become the bully. It was that way for quite awhile until his senior year of High School came around. Everyone around him was talking about what they were going to do after High School. Ichigo had no clue what he wanted. It would drive him insane, every one of his teachers constantly asking him what he wanted in life. He didn't know.

One day after school, he caught a boy trying to touch his sister, Yuzu. Usually she and Karin would walk home together—he trusted Karin to take care of them both. She was tough, smart and knew what to do in situations like that. He could feel his blood boil when he caught them both near the park next to the school. He had protected her. He scared the boy away and she was left alone; she was safe. It was then when Ichigo pieced everything together.

He wanted to protect people. And not just people in general—people who mattered. Ichigo's humanity was blinded when he made that decision. He didn't realize that everyone mattered. If one person were to die, it would affect not just one person, but a handful of people. Ichigo felt like he was on the spot for that entire year.

He wanted to get out of that place and start new. He wanted to do something that mattered. And in return, not only would he get satisfaction from doing his job right, he would earn enough money to take care of his family from afar. 4 years had gone by and Ichigo still hadn't realized that his family didn't want money, they wanted him.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the entrance of the castle after completing an errand that had to deal with his and Rukia's new home. Orihime looked up and noticed him, immediately checking her face in the mirror and straightening out her clothes. Ichigo sighed and looked up, happy he was back so he could rest before Byakuya made him do another silly chore.

"Ichigo! Hello!" Ichigo nodded, passing her. Orihime was frustrated. She had tried everything to get his attention and nothing ever worked. She walked quickly in front of him before he opened the other set of double door that led into the main lobby. "I was wondering if you'd like to pick up something to eat after I get off of work." Orihime's smile was huge, her eyes battering before him.

Ichigo almost threw up in his mouth. "Uh… I'm sorry Orihime. Now isn't a good time." Ichigo tried moving past her but she had stopped him again, "Oh, please? I don't know what you're going through but…" She grabbed his tie lightly, "I would imagine I could help you get your mind off of it…" Ichigo grabbed his tie and it slipped from her hands. Ichigo's face was already close but he decided to get closer. "No." Ichigo said, his eyes half opened and uninterested.

He walked passed her and headed to his room. Orihime pouted and stomped back to her desk. She stood there, angry for a second but realized how close he had actually gotten to her. She could feel his warm breath against her face. She sighed happily. And once again, she started thinking of plans to get his attention.

* * *

Ichigo sat on his bed comfortably, his shirt unbuttoned a bit and his tie lazily untied against his neck. He slipped his shoes off and begun throwing paper balls into his trash can. They were the poems he wrote for Rukia the night he screwed up. His door was wide open and he could hear people walking back and forth through the hallway. Renji rushed to his door. "Psst!" Ichigo turned his head back slightly and caught Renji's eyes with his own.

He looked serious and a little terrified. Ichigo hadn't seen him have such a reaction in awhile. Ichigo smirked inwardly when he remembered the wild life training they both had to go through. Needless to say, Renji didn't have a very good relationship with snakes. "**_Run!_**" Ichigo looked confused. Renji looked behind him, yelped and ran to his room. Ichigo shook his head and continued throwing the crumbled up papers into his small silver trash can.

All of a sudden, Ichigo heard someone scream his name loudly—a female voice. Ichigo stayed put, lazily spread out on his bed. He felt a cold, wet and uncooked chicken hit his lap. "What the fuck, Rukia?" He looked up to a very red and very pissed off Rukia. "You fucking dick! What the fuck gives you the right to mess with my food?!" Ichigo remembered what he had done and laughed out loud. Earlier that day, he had found out that Rukia and Byakuya were going to have chicken for lunch.

So once they had everything cooked and ready, Ichigo switched Rukia's chicken breasts with just an uncooked fat chicken. "This isn't funny, Ichigo! My brother was there, you'll get in trouble- hopefully _fired!_" Ichigo removed the chicken from his lap and looked up at her. "Sweetheart, it was a joke. Get your panties out of that incredibly tangled wad." Rukia's mouth opened wide, "You do not talk to me like that! You know what I could do to you?! Do not get on my bad side, Ichigo!"

Ichigo chuckled and stood up, looking down at her. "Princess, I am already way over that line. And in fact, I love it here! It's a pretty nice place to be." Rukia's fists were at her sides, clenched as tight as she could clench them. "You will be hearing from me, Ichigo." Rukia tried saying in the most threatening tone she could. Ichigo waved goodbye as she left, laughing again.

* * *

"Is that all sir?" Ichigo asked Byakuya. "Yes, Ichigo, that is all." Ichigo nodded and left his office. Ichigo was relieved yesterday was over. He didn't see Rukia once after the chicken incident. He nodded at Orihime when she greeted him, heading to his car outside. Ichigo slipped his sunglasses out of his front jacket pocket and put them on. He walked over to his side of the car and opened the door, slipping himself onto his seat.

He grabbed his keys from his pocket then stopped all of a sudden. What he was hearing was… strange. '_Is that… a clucking soun_-' Ichigo turned around and let out a yell. There were more than a dozen live- _live_ chickens in his car. Ichigo got out the car, removed his glasses and opened all the doors, yelling to the chickens, "Get the god damn hell out of my car!" When they all left, Ichigo looked into his car and groaned loudly. There were feathers _everywhere_.

"God dammit! They shat all over the seats! RUKIA!" Rukia was above him, her head poking out of the window. She put her hand to her ear and asked, "You called?" Ichigo bit his lip and looked at her long and hard. He slipped his sunglasses back on and got back into his car. "That's what I thought, Hot Shit! Get out of here!" Rukia yelled at him and Ichigo drove off to what it seemed like the speed of light. '_Oh, it is definitely on now._'

Ichigo came back to the castle, feathers all over his suit. His only use for emotion at that moment was for anger. His eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth in a hard a solid line. His back was hunched slightly and he didn't even acknowledge Orihime when he came through.

Ichigo walked into his room and slammed the door. He sat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He sat there for awhile, thinking of ways to get back at her. And boy, did he have plenty of ideas.

The next week was a roller coaster for Ichigo and Rukia. They had many moments of anger and revenge.

* * *

_Ichigo was definitely ready to get Rukia back. He waited next to her door quietly after she had used the restroom. It was around the time she went to bed and he had a present waiting for her. Rukia relaxed her body against her bed, closing her eyes. Her face felt a little itchy and the normal thing to do was relieve the itching. _

_Her hand came up to do so. But she didn't feel her face, she felt something hairy, something wiggly. Rukia screamed when she realized what it actually was. "SPIDER!" Ichigo was rolling in the hallway, laughing and laughing. Rukia had woken up everyone in the castle and Ichigo knew for a fact that it was totally worth it._

* * *

_Rukia wouldn't be easily fooled. She was going to actually try this time. She had gone around the castle and got to know some of the guards. It gave her an advantage because she found out a few weaknesses Ichigo had. Sure, Ichigo wasn't afraid of spiders. But he wasn't friendly with every type of insect. _

_ Ichigo was taking a relaxing shower, longer than he usually did. The hot water hit against his skin and relaxed him. He opened his eyes after washing out the shampoo from his hair, ready to grab his towel to dry off. He turned off the shower and looked up to see the water slowly disappear from the shower head. His eyes landed on something red- something red and crawling. His eyes widened when he noticed another one…. then another. Ichigo yelled, pushing the shower curtain open. _

_He stepped out and slipped, falling on his face. Rukia had rubbed the bathroom floor with Crisco while he was so focused on taking his shower. He saw the centipedes crawling down the shower walls and towards him. He started to panic, trying to slide his body across the floor and to the door. He finally got it open and ran down the hall way, still yelling. _

_Every single one of the guards poked their heads out their bedroom, seeing a completely naked Ichigo speeding though the hallway. Ichigo was completely humiliated that day, hearing everyone's laughter from his bedroom as he sat on the floor and shivered from what he just experienced._

* * *

Ichigo sat in a chair across from Byakuya in his office. He was looking straight at Ichigo, watching him with his arms across his chest; his body slouched in his chair, breathing loudly in frustration. Rukia sat next to him, her body relaxed with her hands in her lap, smiling up at her brother. "You called me here, brother?" She asked him sweetly.

Byakuya could see right through her, however. "Rukia, Ichigo… I've been told you two have been having some issues amongst each other." Rukia shook her head, "Of course not, brother! We've been having a blast!" Ichigo didn't move his head but moved his eyes to the side to glare at her. "Isn't that right, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked into her eyes, managing to get out "Yes, _Princess_." out while grinding his teeth together.

Byakuya kept his cool, knowing for a fact that Rukia was clearly lying to him. "Ichigo, will you excuse us?" Ichigo nodded and left the room, Chad closing the door behind him. Byakuya calmly spoke to Rukia, "Today is the day I need to tell you who will accompany you as your body guard." Rukia smiled and straightened herself in her chair. "Really? Oh, is it Ikkaku? I really enjoy being around him." Byakuya looked at her, at that point not really wanting to tell her.

"No, Rukia. Your body guard is Ichigo." Rukia gasped, feeling like her heart had stopped, coming to a complete and rough halt. "H-He... what?" Rukia had begun hyperventilating. "N-No! Please! I'll do anything!" Rukia got on her knees, her hands gripped the edge of his desk. Byakuya wouldn't give into it, though. "Rukia, please don't act so childish in my presence. I chose Ichigo to begin with and I will not change my mind. You two will be leaving tomorrow. Pack your things. You may be dismissed."

Rukia sat there for a minute then rose to her feet. She left the office with a blank look, hearing Chad shut the door. She slowly turned her head to look at Chad then hugged him tightly. "I wish it could have been you, Chad! Ichigo is so mean to me! What am I going to do?" Chad hugged her back tightly then let her go. "Rukia, it will be fine. Trust your brother." Rukia nodded and wiped some tears from her eyes. Chad nodded, "I will be here if you need me." Rukia thanked him and left to her room, continuing to cry.

Later on that night, Ichigo was called into the dining room. Byakuya was sitting at the large and long table with dinner out in front of him. "Yes, sir." Ichigo said as he stood next to Byakuya. "Ichigo, where is my sister?" Ichigo looked at the seat Rukia would usually be sitting at during all meals. "I don't know, sir." He answered honestly. "Find her, apologize and make things right." Ichigo wanted to complain so badly. "You and Rukia will be living together until this issue is settled and she is safe to live her own life. We do not know how long that will be but for however long it is, I need you two to get along. You know the punishment if you fail." Ichigo nodded and left immediately.

* * *

Ichigo could hear soft cries from Rukia's room. His heart all of a sudden hurt and ached. He had no idea why but he knew he didn't like the feeling. "Rukia?" He asked after he lightly knocked three times. "_Go away!_" Rukia yelled. He wasn't sure if she knew it was him. He thought at that point, she probably didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone. But Ichigo had to do his job. He winced when he knocked again, a little louder this time.

"Rukia? I need to speak with you." He could hear her shifting in her bed, "_No! You're the last person I want to see! Go away, Ichigo!_" Ichigo sighed and hit his head against the door lightly. "Rukia, I'm coming in." He grabbed the doorknob, "_Don't you dare!_" He opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He quickly dodged the vase she threw at him, shattering against the wall. "What the hell, Rukia?! You could have hurt me!"

Rukia stayed sitting up in her bed, "That's exactly what I wanted." Ichigo sighed and sat at the end of her bed. "I'm… sorry." Rukia's heart begun to beat faster than normal. "What did you say?" She asked him. He repeated himself, louder than before. "I am sorry, Rukia. I am sorry for hurting you and playing pranks on you." Rukia's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him suspiciously, "You're just saying that because my brother made you." Ichigo looked back at her.

"Yeah, so what?" He busted out rudely. Rukia's eyes released a few more tears. "You're a piece of work, aren't you, Ichigo?" Ichigo started getting angry. "Do you know why I treated you so poorly? Because you deserved it. Because you don't know what it's like to be thankful for what is handed to you. Do you know how many women would love to be in your position right now?" Ichigo was disgusted with her at that point. Rukia left her bed and stood, Ichigo standing as well.

"I didn't ask for—"Ichigo had cut her off, getting closer to her, "Yes, I know. I've heard it before. 'You didn't ask for this. 'Well guess what, Y_our Highness_? It was given to you! So take it as it is and be thankful, you little _brat_!" Rukia pushed against Ichigo's chest. "You're such a dick! You don't care about anyone but yourself! Why would you even take a job like this if you don't even care about the people you protect?!" Ichigo didn't flinch from her shove.

"Because whether you like it or not, you have to be emotionless with a job like this! If you're not, you'll get hurt and it'll distract you. And when you're blinded by emotion, you can't think logically and someone could get hurt." Rukia stood in front of him, frustrated. "I wouldn't want to live a life like that. I would want to have people to care about and for people to care for me in return." Ichigo laughed out loud, "And who the hell cares for you? Besides your brother, you don't have anyone."

Rukia's body begun to shake with anger and frustration. "Your _sisters_ care about me, dammit! Your _father_, my best friend Momo! The man who god damn raised me!" Ichigo stepped back, feeling like he was falling. He froze and looked at her with wide eyes. Rukia smiled, "That's right, Ichigo. I know who you are. Yuzu and Karin talk about you a lot. And you know what? They love you. They love you like crazy. And you don't give a damn about them. That's why you barley see them."

Ichigo couldn't believe it, she knew his family. "Are you shitting me? Of course I care about them! They were the ones who inspired me to take this job!" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, "Really. Or was it your mother?" Ichigo looked at her like he was about to snap her in half. "Don't you ever talk about my mother." Ichigo commanded, Rukia smirking, "Then don't talk about my life either." Ichigo stood there quietly for a few minutes, Rukia staring back at him with the same emotions.

"Listen, Rukia… I don't want to fight with you anymore. I am fucking exhausted. My skin is still as soft as a babies ass and that doesn't sit well with me." Rukia let out a small laugh and looked up at him after staring at the floor. She felt like she stepped over the line. He also sounded like he really was tired of the bickering. "Okay, I want this to end as well." Ichigo held out his hand in front of her, "Truce?" Rukia shook his hand firmly, "Truce." They both walked over to Rukia's balcony and leaned over the railing.

"So, tomorrow will be a… new experience." Ichigo said next to her. She laughed gently, "To say the least… yeah, it will be." Ichigo smiled, hiding it from Rukia. It slowly faded and he turned to look at her. "You… you really know Yuzu and Karin…?" She nodded, smiling. "I do. I've known them for awhile now. I'm surprised you've never heard of me." Ichigo chuckled, "Oh, I've heard of you. I just… they explained you so much more differently than... you know…"

Rukia nodded, "I'm only this way because you get on my nerves." Ichigo laughed, "Hey," he shoved her lightly with his arm, pressing it against hers, "The feeling is mutual." Rukia smiled at him after she laughed. He looked at her a little more deeply than he usually did. '_Man… she's actually… pretty… cute…_' Rukia's smiled diminished when she realized that he was looking at her differently. His face looked soft, calm and... '_Almost… peaceful, happy…_' Rukia decided she liked this side of him and couldn't wait to see it more often.

* * *

For once, Rukia had actually slept well. She also couldn't wait to start the day. She was so excited to see her new place that she'd be sharing with Ichigo. '_Ichigo…_' she smiled and remembered what ended up happening that night.

_"You really read this shit? Are you kidding me right now?" Ichigo asked Rukia. He had picked up a romance novel, the cover a little explicit with a man and woman kissing and nearly naked. Rukia laughed and snatched it from him. "Yes, I'm sorry for being a girl." Ichigo shrugged, "Whatever, guess that's your type of pornography." _

_Rukia smacked him with the book and he busted out laughing, "It is not porn! It's a romantic, adventurous and breathtaking story about love!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay, sure. Believe in fairytales, see if I care." Rukia's eyebrows furrowed, "Love is real, Ichigo. Do you not believe in love?" Ichigo looked at her, his smile still there but less noticeable. "Uh… I don't know. I've never been in love. Never had the chance." _

_Rukia smiled and packed the book into a box, "You'll find her, don't worry." Ichigo looked at her a little more serious and nodded slightly "Yeah… maybe." Her heart skipped whenever he looked at her like that. She didn't know what to make of it. All she knew was that it affected her in an odd way._

* * *

Rukia came running down the stairs with her brown suitcase. She noticed Ichigo at the end of the stairs, smiling up at her. He held out his hand. "Would you like me to take that?" Rukia smiled back and nodded, "Yes, please." Ichigo's smile never left. He walked out the door and packed it into their car. Byakuya was at the entrance, ready to say goodbye to his sister. "You two seem to be getting along." He said calmly to her.

"Yes, brother, we are." Rukia replied as she looked at Ichigo organizing their things in his trunk. "Ichigo knows how to contact me if there is an emergency. You are in good hands, Rukia, I promise you that. It may not seem like it now but… you will see." Rukia hugged her brother and Chad goodbye before getting into the car with Ichigo. Ichigo shut her door after opening it for her to get in. He jogged to his side and waved at Byakuya and Chad. They left after a moment, driving past the gates and onto the open road.

"Your plan is working accordingly, sir." Chad said quietly. Byakuya nodded, "Yes, Chad. It very well is."

* * *

_ Thank you all for reviewing and helping me with a few things!_

_Please keep reviewing and let me know if you like the story so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Guardian**

* * *

Ichigo's and Rukia's new home wasn't far from the main city. Yet, it wasn't too close. Byakuya wanted the two of them to be in an active area, yet quiet and peaceful at the same time.

"We're almost there, Rukia." Ichigo had told her. She poked her head out of her window and observed. She couldn't get enough of the green that surrounded them. The atmosphere was quiet and felt like home. She could hear the wind pushing through the trees and small birds singing and talking amongst themselves.  
The house was more than Rukia had expected. It was an old Victorian type house, the blue and white color complimenting one another.

Rukia had always wanted a blue house. She thought she was going to burst out in tears of joy when she noticed the pink rose bushes beautifully displayed in front of their porch. Rukia gasped, "I have a porch!" Ichigo's smile was wide while he watched her overwhelm herself with enthusiasm. Rukia got out of the car once Ichigo came to a complete stop. As she went off to indulge, Ichigo popped the trunk open to get all of their belongings.

They both didn't have much but a few small boxes and a couple of suitcases. Ichigo shut the trunk after removing everything and looked up when Rukia yelled, "Ichigo, you have the keys! Hurry up, I wanna see, I wanna see!" Ichigo laughed and nodded, grabbing both of their suitcases. Once he got to the front door, he sat a suitcase down to grab the keys from his pocket, unlocking the door. He pushed the door open for Rukia; needless to say she was in within half a second.

Ichigo followed after Rukia to find her in the kitchen, gasping at everything. "Oh my gosh! It's totally modern inside! Oh look at this granite top, Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, running her hand against it, "Oh and this huge sink! And this fridge! Oh my gosh!" Ichigo was glad she loved the place.

And to be honest, he loved it as well. '_Anything beats living in that cubby called a bedroom._' Ichigo excused himself to gather the rest of their things into the house. Once he was done, he sat next to Rukia who was glued to their TV. "Rukia, I forgot to mention this but, we'll need to go grocery shopping later." Rukia nodded, not really paying attention. "We have like… every channel known to man, Ichigo! We can even watch free movies—he subscribed us to everything!"

Ichigo sighed and got up, "That's great, midget." Rukia scowled at him and continued flipping through the channels. Ichigo decided to check out the rest of the house. He noticed that they had two bathrooms. One bathroom was near the living room and dining room. It was small and didn't have a shower, so Ichigo assumed it was meant to be a guest bathroom. The house was pretty modern, he thought as he walked through the kitchen. They were stocked up with furniture and the like.

The kitchen was full with everything they needed. They just needed to stock up the pantry and the fridge. After he had a nice long look at the kitchen, he walked down the hall where the guest bathroom was as well as their bedroom and an office. He opened the door to the office and grinned widely. Sure, he like the rest of the house but this was his kind of room. It looked as if it belonged to a multi-millionaire. He thought Byakuya purposely set it up for him, given the fact that he'll basically be on house duty with Rukia. That is, until she found a job, having to follow her around.

'_What the hell does she do anyways?_' Ichigo decided he would ask later and also decided to put his car into the garage where the washer and dryer were also located. After doing so, he walked back in to hear Rukia's scream of joy over their bathroom. "Ichigo, we have _two_ sinks—_two_!" He walked into their bedroom and saw Rukia walk up to him. "Oh, there's only one... bed." Rukia looked confused. It was a king sized temperpedic. "And… our couch isn't a fold out…" Ichigo pointed out.

There was a small silence but Ichigo broke it after a short while. "We'll talk about this later. Would you mind checking the mail?" Rukia nodded and went off, leaving Ichigo pouting over the fact that he couldn't have wonderful naps on that bed. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" He paced around the room, a hand coming up to go through his hair in frustration. "At least I had a bed at the castle. Jesus, the couch—really? Didn't I already apologize? Crap…" Ichigo suddenly heard Rukia call his name.

He left the room and found her in the kitchen. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked and she handed him an envelope with his name on it. He noticed Rukia had gotten one too, her eyes only scanning over 'Rukia.' They both opened theirs and found that they both had received new ID's with their new address on it. Ichigo shrugged and put it into his wallet. "Just an ID." He looked up and saw Rukia's face in horror. He rushed to her side, "Rukia, what's wrong?" She covered her mouth with a hand and dropped the ID, backing up from it. Ichigo looked at her with confusion, bending over to pick it up.

He looked at the ID and shrugged again, "It looks like you. Oh hey wait—you're really only 4'8 ½?" Ichigo laughed and looked up at her. He noticed tears were forming in her eyes. Ichigo looked at the ID again and was taken back, feeling like he was falling. "R-Rukia… Kurosaki…?!" His eyes scanned over the name over and over again, to him it felt like a million times over. "No, this can't be right…" Ichigo was still looking at the ID, hearing Rukia sob loudly all of a sudden.

He looked at her with an apologetic look. He sighed and picked her up, putting her onto the couch. He found a blanket in their coat closet and put it over her, also grabbed a pillow to put under her head. She continued to sob and it hurt Ichigo's heart again. "I'm going to call your brother and ask him what the hell is going on… I'll be outside, Rukia… Just right out that door…" He looked at her one last time, wiping away a few of her tears before he left.

Ichigo grabbed his phone out of his pocket to dial Byakuya's number. He was furious. At that point, Ichigo didn't really care about risking the loss of his job. "Ichigo, I assume you have received the information of your marital status with Rukia." Ichigo spoke up to reply, "Yes, I have, Sir. And I completely disagree with it. Your sister is in the house, miserable from the news." Byakuya knew that would have happened anyways. "At 10PM tonight, please have Rukia and yourself here at the castle for a discussion. You have plenty to do today so try to take her mind off of this."

Before Ichigo could say anything back, Byakuya had hung up. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked back into the house. He sat on the ground in front of Rukia who was still lying on the couch, her face blank but her bottom lip sticking out a little. "Rukia…" Ichigo moved some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "We have to go grocery shopping now… I wish I could leave you here to rest but you know I can't…" Rukia nodded slowly and sat up. "Let me get ready…" she mumbled, getting up and leaving into their room with her suitcase. Ichigo still sat there, staring at the place Rukia was laying. '_This is going to be a long day…_'

* * *

Ichigo looked over at Rukia who had the side of her head against the window. "Hey… it won't be that bad. We can pick up some candy too…" Rukia smiled a little, "Candy…?" Ichigo chuckled lightly, "Yeah, candy." Ichigo pressed down for his signal to turn left. "I'm going to make you some soup tonight… I'm not sure if you've ever tried it but it is Yuzu's tomato soup." Rukia's face lit up, "Really? She taught you how to cook that?" Ichigo nodded, "She wanted me to learn a few things before I left. I had told her that the chefs didn't cook for us and we had to fend for ourselves."

Rukia was surprised. But she also knew that Yuzu wasn't the type of person to leave a guest without a recipe of hers before they left. She wouldn't do that any less with her own brother. "Is that all you can make?" Rukia asked, trying to start conversation. She felt bad for being in such a crappy mood. She knew her brother had an explanation for this and it took her awhile to be patient about it.

"Nope, Yuzu taught me a lot. I'm a fast learner. That doesn't mean I'm not lazy, though. I know how to make a lot of things, I just choose to grab a cup of noodles or a bowl of cereal." Rukia laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised." Ichigo smiled and it was silent for awhile. They were about a minute away from their destination. "Hey, Rukia… you know, this marriage thing isn't probably real. Your brother wouldn't do that to you. There has to be a reason for it." Rukia nodded in agreement. "I know, Ichigo. I just don't know what to expect from my brother anymore." Ichigo turned into the parking lot and found a spot.

"Let's just have fun with this, alright? No more sad faces." Ichigo told her as his thumb and index finger pressed up against the corners of her lips, causing her to laugh. He got out and opened her door, receiving a thank you. They both walked towards the store, Ichigo grabbing her hand, causing Rukia to nearly gasp. Her chest felt warm, her cheeks flushed. He opened the main door open for her, "After you, Mrs. Kurosaki." Ichigo bowed his head slightly; Rukia smiled and purposely bumped her body into his once he returned to her side. He grabbed a cart and asked her where they should start.

"Let's get the heavier things first." Rukia said to him, leading him to the beverages. Ichigo did all the heavy lifting of course, while Rukia did all the pointing as she walked ahead of him. He grabbed a huge pack of water bottles and snuck in some two-liters of sodas while Rukia looked around the store. He continued this in the Chip/Cracker aisle as well and was about to do it in the Cookie/Baking aisle. There were about 4 other people in the same isle, 3 of them women. Rukia had caught Ichigo slowly and quietly putting some Oreos into the cart. "Ichigo Kurosaki! We are getting the necessities, not junk food!" Ichigo winced when she had caught him red handed.

He always got Oreos when he went to the store. Ichigo noticed the people around them, staring and smiling at them. He wasn't going to let her get away with this without embarrassing her first. "But Honey… please? It's just a small snack!" Rukia wouldn't let Ichigo get the best of her so she played along. "Oh alright, Honey! So, these Lay's Chips, Ruffles, Doritos, 4 liters of soda are just 'small snacks' too, right?" Ichigo grinned, feeling guilty.

"Y-Yes… I promise I'll repay you back… Even though this is my money you're spending." Ichigo told her; obvious he was flirting with her. Rukia kissed his cheek, "Fine but you owe me." Ichigo laughed and smacked her rear gently, causing her to squeal. "Oh, I know I do." As soon as they got out of the isle, Rukia hit his arm.

"Owe, what was that for?!" Rukia shook her head, "I get this crap all the time! It's no biggie." Ichigo pushed the cart over to the Produce Isle. "Yes, but we're going to make actual meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Ichigo laughed at what she had just told him. "We? You mean you, right?" Rukia shook her head and put some tomatoes in the cart. "Nope, you're helping me, buddy." Ichigo groaned.

Just like a child, Ichigo had grabbed a couple of candy bars and put them onto the conveyor belt and just like a mother, Rukia knew. But this time, she pretended not to notice, smiling to herself.

* * *

When they were finally done, Ichigo brought the food in and Rukia put it away. He stood by the counter, removing things from bags to help her out. "By the way, your brother wants us to head back to the castle at 10. He wants to talk to us about a few things." Rukia didn't say anything. She just sighed and nodded. "Here, let me put the rest away. Go lie down." Rukia thanked him and relaxed herself on the couch. It was mid day and Ichigo decided to start the soup a little early.

Rukia could smell onion cooking—she loved the smell. She turned around so she could see Ichigo cooking. She smiled and watched him focus, liking the view of a man cooking for her. '_He is my husband, after all…_' she joked with herself. Ichigo turned around to their island in the middle to grab the cans of tomatoes. He caught her looking at him, "You like seeing me break a sweat, don't you?" Rukia laughed and nodded, "You bet your ass I do." Ichigo continued to laugh and shook his head.

"I'll cook if you do the dishes." He told her jokingly. He felt a small pillow hit him in the back of the head. He smiled and threw it back at her, "Hey, compromise. We're in this marriage together, aren't we?" Rukia hugged the pillow and covered herself with her blanket. "Go ahead, avoid me. But I'll get an agreement out of you." Ichigo brought over soup and drinks for him and Rukia. "Let's watch a movie. You have the remote, 4 foot 8 ½."

Rukia took the blanket off her head and found a movie she liked. "Shawshank Redemption, huh? Didn't know you had good taste in movies." Rukia sat next to him on the floor, their backs against the couch and their soup placed on the coffee table in front of them. "Of course I do. There's a lot of amazing things you don't know about me yet." Ichigo snorted. "Oh, yeah, sure. Then tell me, what kind of job are you going to look for?" Rukia realized she never said anything about that to anyone. "I want to be a kindergarten teacher." Ichigo raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really, a teacher for brats? I didn't know you had that type of patience." Ichigo took a spoonful of soup. "I don't have the patience for 6 foot brats. There's a difference." Rukia took a spoonful and groaned. "Just like Yuzu makes it! This is delicious, Ichigo, thank you." He nodded, "Sure, anytime." Ichigo looked at her for a moment, "What do they say about me? Yuzu and Karin, that is." Rukia wiped some of the soup off of her chin with a napkin.

"They say how much they miss you. And how they wish you never left. Yuzu really needs you right now. She's going to start college soon and she won't shut up with questions. I'm sure Karin needs your help as well but you know she's too stubborn to admit it—she's like you in a lot of ways, except she's nice to me." Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about what Rukia had said. He was so sure that Yuzu and Karin understood why he left. He couldn't just stay there and take care of them his entire life.

He needed to take care of himself and grow as a person. "They didn't understand why you couldn't be a cop or something- anything that would let you stay near home." Ichigo took a deep breath in, "Being a cop didn't sound good to me. I wanted to protect people that mattered." It didn't take long for Rukia to get angry with him. "Everyone is important in one form or another, Ichigo. Everyone's life is precious. If that's the case, Yuzu and Karin don't matter. They're just two girls heading into college." Ichigo stopped eating and began to think about what she was saying.

"They mean the world to you, don't they? So that means they matter. Everyone has someone that cares about them." Ichigo nodded, "I never really thought about it like that…" Rukia couldn't contemplate how he _didn't_ think about it in that context. She could tell that he was uncomfortable so she changed the subject, "Uhm… anyways, let's watch this. I want to finish it before we have to see my brother. I'm not really looking forward to it." The two of them didn't agree on much but with 100% certainty, they agreed with this: they both weren't looking forward to it.

* * *

The drive wasn't long. They were both nervous and wanted to get the conversation over with. Byakuya was already seated in his office when they arrived on time. Rukia felt like she was in school, looking at the clock, her eyes shifting towards it every three seconds. Ichigo was a lot more relaxed than she was. "The reason I did not speak with you two about this beforehand was because I knew it would cause a hassle. At the time, your relationship between one another was less than perfect. I decided to have you two know when you were feeling a little better towards each other." Ichigo shifted in his chair, becoming a little nervous.

"Right now, the marriage is real. When you have as much power as I do, you have the ability to do things that go against the law. I am doing this for your safety." Byakuya said as he faced Rukia, "Ichigo looks nothing like you. I could not have had him pass as your brother or relative. You two living alone together indicates a special and intimate relationship, people will notice this. You have to understand, Rukia that once this is all over, I have the power to change your last name to your original one and remove the marital status between you and Ichigo. So, in a way, it is not real. But in the time being, you two must act as if it is. Do we have an understanding?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia nodded with agreement. "Now onto another tight subject: you two must be together at all times." Ichigo and Rukia had already known this. They both relaxed, feeling a little more comfortable when Byakuya was just repeating things they've heard before. "And that means close. What I mean by that is, yes, there is one room. You two must share that room. You two must hold hands in public. You must react and act like a couple should in public. I know this may come off as uncomfortable but I am asking for no more than that." Rukia hated having to hold her emotions around her brother. In her head, she was screaming Bloody Murder.

Ichigo didn't really have an opinion on the matter. He just didn't want her to kick him off on accident. "Sir, we understand." Ichigo said politely and with respect. "There is one other thing, Ichigo. Rukia will be searching for a job soon. I assume you know what her career is. You must be the Teacher's Assistant. Guarding one classroom will come off as suspicious and being a guard for the entire school would require you out of Rukia's sight. We cannot have that." Ichigo bit down on his lip hard. '_Kids…. Kids…. I… have to… be around… __**kids**__?!_'

* * *

The drive back was very silent. They both had so many things running through their heads. Rukia immediately went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Ichigo going into the guest bathroom. '_This is going to be awkward…_' Ichigo thought as he walked into their room. Ichigo was in a pair of blue and white plaid pajamas, feeling too hot and irritable to wear a shirt.

He climbed into their bed and sat up, pulling the covers over him. He didn't know if he should wait for Rukia or just go straight to bed. '_It's not like she's going to say much anyways._' Rukia came out of the bathroom with a pair of black shorts and a white tank top, her hair in a small ponytail. She avoided locking her eyes with his own and climbed into bed next to him. "According to your sisters, I do not snore and I steal the blankets." Rukia told him bluntly.

He looked over at her, "O…kay." She eyed him a few times and sank down further onto the bed, eventually lying down. Ichigo laughed at her lightly, doing the same. She smiled and hit him, "Stop copying me. This is just as embarrassing for me than it is for you—even more so for me." Ichigo reached over to his bed stand and turned off the light. He grabbed a box of tissues that was sitting on top of it and gave it to Rukia. "Cry me a river. Goodnight, kid."

Rukia turned her light off as well and threw the box across the room. "I'm not a kid." Ichigo cuddled more into the covers, his arm touching hers. "Okay, 4'8 ½." He mumbled, Rukia able to feel his breath on her cheek. "I'm not talking to you anymore, goodnight." She closed her eyes. "Fine." Ichigo muttered, falling into a deep sleep. "Fine!" Rukia always had to get the last word in. Rukia would never admit it to him, but it was nice having someone next to her, protecting her though the night.

* * *

_I'm really enjoying writing this story. I'm glad that you guys like it as well!_

I can't stop thinking about what to write next so don't worry! I will try and update as much as I can.

_Please review! Thanks!__  
_


End file.
